isc_pediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vorlage:Sidebar/doc
This template is intended to be a metatemplate for sidebar templates, which are vertically-aligned navigation templates. The sidebar is usually positioned on the right-hand side of a page, in the same way as the template is aligned for infoboxes. adds collapsibility to a sidebar's sections, i.e., the means to show or hide sections by clicking links beside their headings. Usage | outertitle = } | topimage = } | topcaption = } | pretitle = } | title = } | image = } | above = } | heading1 = } | content1 = } | heading2 = } | content2 = } | heading3 = } | content3 = } | content4 = ... up to 35th ... | heading35 = } | content35 = } | below = } }} (parameters with infrequent use omitted) | outertitle = | topimage = | pretitle = | title = | image = | headingstyle = | contentstyle = | heading1 = | content1 = | heading2 = | content2 = | heading3 = | content3 = | heading35 = | content35 = }} Parameters No parameters are required unless links ( ) are to appear at the bottom of the sidebar, in which case the parameter is needed (see entry in the table immediately below). Principal Other parameters Handling long links may be used to handle links that should wrap within the sidebar or otherwise need to be made to wrap, in order to prevent the sidebar from becoming too wide. Use , where is the long link without its square brackets. Use the parameter to turn link wrapping off for the whole template. Embedding One sidebar template can be embedded into another using the parameter. This feature can be used to create a modular sidebar, or to create more well defined logical sections. | content2 = |belowstyle = |below = Below text }} | content2 = |belowstyle = |below = Below text }} Note, in the examples above, the child infobox is placed in a content field, not a heading field. Notice that the section subheadings are not in bold font if bolding is not explicitly specified. To obtain bold section headings, place the child infobox in a heading field, either using | heading2 = |belowstyle = |below = Below text }} | heading2 = |belowstyle = |below = Below text }} or, | heading2 = Second subsection |belowstyle = |below = Below text }} | heading2 = Second subsection |belowstyle = |below = Below text }} Note that omitting the parameter, and not including any text preceding the embedded sidebar, may result in spurious blank table rows, creating gaps in the visual presentation. Full blank syntax (omitting sections 4 to penultimate) | class = | style = | width = | cellspacing = | cellpadding = | outertitleclass = | outertitlestyle = | outertitle = | topimageclass = | topimagestyle = | topimage = | topcaptionstyle = | topcaption = | pretitleclass = | pretitlestyle = | pretitle = | titleclass = | title = | imageclass = | imagestyle = | image = | captionstyle = | caption = | headingclass = | headingstyle = | contentclass = | contentstyle = | aboveclass = | abovestyle = | above = | heading1style = | heading1 = | content1style = | content1 = | heading2style = | heading2 = | content2style = | content2 = | heading3style = | heading3 = | content3style = | content3 = | heading35style = | heading35 = | content35style = | content35 = | belowclass = | belowstyle = | below = | navbarstyle = | navbarfontstyle = | navbar = | wraplinks = }} Supplementary documentation Supplementary documentation relevant to navigational functionality through 'navbar' coding in a sidebar is at Template:Navbar/doc. See also * * * Wikipedia:UBLIST, for help in using unbulleted lists in fields. | | Category:Sidebar templates Category:Exclude in print Category:Wikipedia metatemplates Category:Navigational boxes }}